<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>malam by peach_milktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980444">malam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea'>peach_milktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OOC, fluff?, kinda plotless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_milktea/pseuds/peach_milktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley dengan laporannya. Crewel dengan rasa kantuknya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dire Crowley/Divus Crewel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>malam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Twisted Wonderland © Aniplex, Walt Disney Japan, Yana Toboso</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>malam © peach_milktea</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Masih belum selesai?”</p><p>Divus Crewel dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan kepalanya yang tersandar pada bingkai pintu, memerhatikan Dire Crowley. Sisa tumpukan kertas di atas meja sebenarnya mewakili jawaban dari pertanyaan Crewel semula. Tapi Crewel lebih ingin tahu jawaban pasti dari sang kekasih ketimbang menerka-nerka di tengah kantuknya yang makin melanda.</p><p>Crowley menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan menarik bibirnya membentuk lengkung tipis. Hiburan tersendiri baginya ketika mendapati Crewel dalam keadaan setengah mengantuk. Helai rambut yang jatuh serta tubuhnya yang dibalut piyama putih dengan motif noktah hitam acak seperti motif anjing dalmatian juga memberi nilai tambah tersendiri.</p><p>“Kau boleh tidur duluan jika sudah mengantuk, Crewel.”</p><p>Crewel malah mendengkus dan berjalan ke arah Crowley. Melihat respons Crewel, lantas Crowley bergestur dengan menepuk sela kosong di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka. Biasanya Crewel akan menolak, namun kali ini dikalahkan rasa lelahnya, Crewel menuruti untuk duduk di sana. Crewel langsung menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada Crowley.</p><p>Selama beberapa saat tak ada kata yang dipertukarkan oleh kedua insan. Crowley sibuk membaca secarik kertas laporan sementara satu lengannya melingkar di sekitar pinggang Crewel. Crewel yang berada dalam dekapan Crowley pun tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut membaca apa yang dibaca oleh sang pemuda. Teks laporan membosankan juga wangi tubuh Crowley yang menenangkan lama-lama malah bersinergi dan membuat rasa kantuknya kian tak tertahan.</p><p>“Kenapa tidak mengerjakan di kamar saja?” Crewel tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Crowley. Tapi berdiam diri saja tanpa bersuara, jelas akan menambah kuat keinginannya untuk merengkuh alam mimpi sesegera mungkin.</p><p>“Aku tidak ingin kau terganggu.” Crowley membalas sekenanya.</p><p>“Kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku tidak akan terbangun hanya gara-gara lampu meja yang masih menyala.”</p><p>Crowley hanya terkekeh untuk membalas ucapan Crewel, “Sebentar lagi aku akan selesai. Sisanya tinggal satu setengah lembar.”</p><p>“Baguslah.”</p><p>“Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan pembelajaran di kelasmu sejauh ini? Berjalan lancar?” Crowley mengetahui usaha Crewel untuk mengatasi kantuknya sehingga ia berinisiatif memanjangkan topik pembicaraan. Satu setengah lembar bisa terasa lama jika kau tengah mendambakan kasur empuk dan selimut hangat.</p><p>“Cukup baik, kurasa.” Crewel menanggapi, “Beberapa murid memang terlihat sangat cemerlang sementara yang lain tidak terlalu.”</p><p>“Ah, begitu.” Crowley mengangguk singkat, “Kudengar kemarin ada insiden di laboratorium.”</p><p>“Hanya insiden kecil.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Trappola salah memasukan takaran bahan sehingga kualinya berbusa banyak sekali.”</p><p>“Benarkah?” Crowley tertawa pelan, “Anak yang ceroboh, eh? Lalu akhirnya bagaimana?”</p><p>“Trappola membersihkan kekecauannya. Dibantu Spade, tentu saja. Dia ceroboh, tapi setidaknya bertanggung jawab.”</p><p>“Untung saja bukan kau yang harus membereskan semua.”</p><p>“Kau bercanda?” Crewel mendengkus, “Kalau mereka tidak mau membereskannya, aku tidak akan sungkan untuk mengancam nilai mereka.”</p><p>“Aku tahu.” Ia tertawa lagi. Satu setengah lembar tak terasa sudah habis dibaca. Kertas-kertas yang tadinya ia pegang pun kini ditaruh bersama dengan tumpukan lain di meja, “Dan sekarang aku selesai. Mau melanjutkan ceritamu dulu atau langsung ke kamar?”</p><p>“Ke kamar.” Crewel menguap dengan sangat lebar. Setitik air mata menggantung di ujung matanya, “Aku mengantuk.”</p><p>“Oh, mau kugendong?” Crowley bertanya usil.</p><p>“Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri.” Crewel langsung berdiri dari tempatnya semula duduk. “Ayo.”</p><p>Crowley ikut bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Crewel menuju kamar mereka.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>Di keheningan malam, Crowley masih terjaga dan Crewel sudah terlelap pulas.</p><p>Seringai pun tak mampu ia tahan tatkala memerhatikan wajah tanpa pertahanan pemuda yang berada di dalam dekapannya tersebut. Manis sampai-sampai Crowley ingin bersikap egois. Ia bisa saja lupa waktu saat Crewel berhasil memerangkap atensinya. Tapi jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam dan sudah waktunya ia beristirahat.</p><p>Crowley menyamankan posisi tanpa sedikit pun mengusik Crewel dan sebelum memutuskan untuk tertidur, ia sempatkan memberi kecupan ringan di kening sang pemuda.</p><p>“Mimpi indah, Crewel.”</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fanfic pertama di fandom ini yay (dan langsung homo /UHUK)! Sebenernya ini nekat juga sih... soalnya aku belum bener2 tau sifat keduanya ;;;; tapi mudah-mudahan gak terlalu OOC ya<br/>salam kenal semuanya~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>